I'm stuck in Nurarihyon no mago!
by Addicted to Nurarihyon no mago
Summary: An Otaku who always dreamed about being in the Nura series gets her wish. But what happens when she ends up in front of Tamazuki and is ordered to spy on Nura Rikuo for the tanuki's take over plan? Or if Rikuo falls in love with her? OFFICIALLY DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**"I'm stuck in Nurarihyon no mago?!"**

Summary: An Otaku who always dreamed about being in the Nura series gets her wish. But what happens when she ends up in front of Tamazuki and is ordered to spy on Nura Rikuo for the tanuki's take over plan?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

I yawned rather loudly despite my aunt being asleep on the mattress on the floor, it was the last day of summer and she usually spends her summer days at my house. I took a final look at my laptop's background as I turned it off, I smiled. The background was a hell of an awesome pic of Inugamibyou-Tanuki Tamazuki.

I looked at the clock, _2:51 _

I groaned. It's the day before school, and my school just so nicely decided that I have to start at 7:30, and my house is 30 minutes away from school, so I have to be up by 6: 30. Except, my brother starts at 6:30, so I have to be up by 5.

Do I regret anything? Hell no. What was I doing on my laptop that I took until 2 in the morning? Simple. I was reading through the Shikoku arc on the internet, watching Nurarihyon no mago 1 in the Shikoku Arc online, reading Tamazuki fanfics and writing a one-shot about the awesome tanuki and Yosuzume.

My friends had stated I'm a bit _too _obsessed with Tamazuki, but meh. I **LOVE** him and that's that, fudgebags.

Who am I, you ask? Jean Montenegro, a Filipino. I'm 12 and am a **huge **otaku, fan of many animes but am loyal to Nurarihyon no mago. Especially to Tamazuki, sometimes I remind myself of Inugami, Tamazuki's loyal follower. Did I also mention I'm a *slight* InuTama shipper? But since I'm too weak to handle hard core yaois, I diverted my attention to TamazYosu for a while.

I would've spent more time on my laptop but I'd be falling asleep at school the next day. I'd rather not risk that.

I jumped into bed, said a small prayer and closed my eyes, hugging my pillow close to my body.

I smiled, saying 'I am forever loyal to you, Tamazuki.' In my head before sleep took over. I always do this, it helps me to have awesome dreams about Tamazuki and thus helps me come up with genius fanfics.

I took my Iphone off the table and turned it on before sleep took over, I skimmed through the songs until I arrived at 'TKG shika aisenai', I just freaking loved the song! It was catchy and addictive. I plugged in my earphones and attached them to my ears and started the song.

I drifted off to sleep, the song's fast tune not affecting me at all, the only thing in my mind taking me off to wonderland…

Xxx

'Oi! Wake up!'

Was someone talking to me? Meh. I don't want to care. I want to sleep till noon.

'Oi! I said wake up!'

I felt someone shaking my shoulder, I didn't budge. My mom always did this and failed. I mumbled "Shut up, mom." Under my breath, like I do every morning when I have to wake up for school.

'Dammit, wake up or I'll freaking lick you!'

Lick me? Heh, who are you? Inugami? I laughed inside my head but outside I just broke into a smirk.

I heard a sigh, 'Fine then.'

At that, I felt a **cold **tongue press against my cheek, all the way down to my chin. Guess whoever was trying to wake me up wasn't kidding.

I sat up, shocked, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FO—" I got cut off as I noticed the appearance of the guy that was on top of me.

I stared at who was on top of me, dazed. His knees where on either side of my legs, and he was practically on top of me, hands rested on the ground on either side of me, I took in his features, he had brown hair and eyes and pale skin, dressed in an awkwardly familiar high school uniform. Most awkward about it? His **tongue **was sticking out of his mouth. I recognized him, he appeared to be Inugami. But that's impossible, Inugami is merely a **character**, how can he be standing in front me?

I realize the situation and jump, sliding out from under him and backing into a support beam.

"Gee, I'm glad to see you're awake." He said, smiling.

"W-W-W-Who are you?" I stammered. I chanced taking my eyes off of him and looked around, why the hell was I in an unconstructed building? I was in my bed when I fell asleep last night.

"I'm Inugami," he stated, standing up and padding over closer to me, which just made me stare at him with even more question. _Inugami? As in the __**character **__Inugami? _I thought.

"I just found you passed out on the floor, what were you doing here? Do you **know **where you are right now?" He asked, now he stood at arm's length from me.

"N-No." I mustered.

"You're in the territory of the 88 demons of Shikoku," He stepped closer, now he was just a freaking inch from me. I would've blushed, but I could hear his incisive panting clear as day, if I knew anything about Inugami, that was a sign of danger. He followed up with a "Friend or foe? Which are you?"

At my terrified glare, he smirked and brought his tongue to my neck, he caressed my skin all the way down to my collar bone. "Well? What are you? An ally or an adversary?"

"I…I…" I stuttered, frozen in fear by his actions, I just stared at him, his deep brown eyes staring at me sadistically. _Eep! Inugami hates humans, I'm flipping gonna die here!_

"Oi, Inugami," I could hear _that _voice from behind the support beam I was trapped against. I tried my **best **not to fan-squeal. "What are you doing? A new toy show up?"

"Tamazuki…" Inugami trailed off, stepping back. _TAMAZUKI?!_

"Oh, who's this one?"

I turned my head, I **almost **screamed. There he was! Standing right in front of me was the tanuki that I always fangirled over! Inugamibyou-Tanuki Tamazuki! As usual, his perfect black hair was shining in the daylight, his honey-brown eyes glimmering brightly, his smirk as seductive as ever. (A/N: Yeah… that's what I thought when I first saw Tamazuki, I thought his smirk was sexy. ;D)

It took all my will not to jump on him, especially with Inugami around. Not to mention the Devil's Hammer was probably around here somewhere.

"I found her unconscious on the floor, what do I do with her?" Inugami asked.

"Hmmm…" Tamazuki put a hand on his chin, examining my features.

No, really! I could feel his eyes all over me!

I flinched when he stepped closer, I was still holding in my screams of fangirlism, but I couldn't stop myself from blushing like a tomato.

I turned even redder when he put his finger under my chin, prompting my head up. "She seems human…" he muttered, I eyed Inugami, his eyes twitched in frustration at the mention of the word 'human.' Yep, I was sooooo dying tonight. However…

"But I can feel yokai power from her…" Tamazuki concluded.

ME? HAVE **YOKAI **POWER?! HOW THE HECK IS THAT?!

"She might prove useful," Tamazuki smirked, I could feel his arm around my waist. I was choking on my screams, dammit, is he **trying **to kill me with a nosebleed?!

"U-Useful?" I muttered. I **have **to play dumb if I want to survive.

"Yes, you see, I'm trying to take-over Ukiyoe Town, and to do that I have to usurp it from the Nura Clan," He explained, his fingers pushing my head up a bit, "Would you do me a favour, my dear?"

At the 'my dear' part, I almost let out my screams of pure fangirlism.

"D-Depends, what do I have to do?" I stuttered. I **knew **what he was going to ask me to do, but I had to ask anyway, for the sake of 'playing dumb.'

"You seem tired," He said, letting go of me. "Why don't you come down? It seems breakfast is ready, would you like some?"

Breakfast with Tamazuki… I tried my best to still in a 'Hell yes!' and replaced it with a "Y-Yeah, sure."

Xxx

I could feel the eyes of the 7 Phantom Travelers on me as I took a seat next to Tamazuki, it's not like I wanted it but he opened the seat up for me so I did what any fangirl would do, I meekly sat down.

I stared at the large breakfast set on the table before me. _Man_ Tamazuki's rich.

"I could use a girl of your type." Tamazuki said, shooting a smirk at me. I could feel jealousy emitting from Kagibari-Onna.

"Whatever for?" I asked, daring not touch the food, it just feels awkward.

"Nura Rikuo, the commander of the Nura Clan, has a weakness of trusting anyone and everyone he think is trustworthy, someone like you, who seems human yet feels of yokai, would be very useful in deceiving him, would you like to sneak into the Nura Clan's main house and spy on Nura Rikuo for me?"

I laughed like a monkey inside at his question, he was asking **me**, his loyal fan, to do him a favor, of _course _I'd say yes, but I was playing dumb, so I had to resist for a while. "But why me?" I questioned.

"If you would do this favor for me, I'll grant you anything you want, you don't have to swear loyalty to me, but you can just do it if you want." At that, my head was thinking the most awkward thoughts I've ever had…

"O-Okay." I muttered. I wasn't stupid, I knew Tamazuki was only being nice to me because I was useful, once my usefulness was gone I'd be dropped like dead meat, but I'm being used to spy on Rikuo, and if I know this anime well enough, which I do, Tamazuki will have been defeated by Rikuo by the time I was no longer useful.

"Great." He smiled, "Eat some food and get some rest, I'll send you to the Nura Main House tomorrow night."

_Greeaaat_. Now I'm going to spy on Rikuo because Tamazuki "asked" me to. I'm going on a suicide mission here. But I guess I'd have to do what I'm being ordered too, since I _want _to leave this building alive.


	2. Chapter 2

"A-Ano…" I said meekly, pointing at the clothes on the bed, "You expect me to wear _that_?"

Tamazuki stared at me with an annoyed glare, "What's wrong with it?" I wonder how much longer he can stomach me playing dumb…

I examined the uniform once more, stupid Ukiyoe Town uniform. WHY THE HELL DID THE SKIRTS HAVE TO BE SO SHORT?

As you can imagine, I _hate _skirts, even just the thought of wearing one scares me. You could also tell from my appearance, which I had completely disregarded when I first got here. Right now, I am wearing faded jeans with a few tears here and there, black sneakers and a long-sleeved black shirt. My hair was tied into a ponytail behind my back and my bangs were clinging to my face, ending on a curve just above my right eyelid so my dark brown eyes could be seen. Hopefully he didn't notice, but my bangs were fashioned in the same way as Tamazuki's.

"Why do I have to wear it?" I insisted on asking. Hey, I'm stuck here, might as well try and tick Tamazuki off a bit. I've always wondered what he looked like when he's annoyed.

"Well, to gain Rikuo's trust, you'd have to encounter him first. At school would be the best place to start." He replied. For some reason that last part sounded like my mom on my first day of school…

"I see." I muttered. Then as an attempt to get him out of the room, I pulled my shirt off so I could change into the uniform.

And he was just _standing _there with a black expression on his face.

I mentally sweat-dropped. "Uh… Mind leaving?"

"Just act like I'm not here."

"This kinda bugs me a bit, I don't really dress in front of others…"

"Alright then." He sighed, rolling his eyes. He turned around and walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

As soon as he was gone, I took the rest of my clothes off and speedily put on the uniform. I sighed, those fanfics I wrote about Tamazuki had a slight touch of him having a perverted side, looks like I was right.

I looked in the mirror and smiled. Had my hair had partial amounts of blue, I would've looked like Tsurara Oikawa, Rikuo's body guard (Yuki-Onna) in disguise.

I undid the ponytail, allowing my hair to sway freely behind me. It apparently reached the lower end of my back. Now that I think about it, Tamazuki had said he could sense yokai aura from me, but how can that be? Last time I checked, I was one-hundred percent human. Where could yokai aura come from and why would it cling onto me?

Meh. Never mind. Get onto the task at hand.

Before leaving the room, I fished around my pants to find… my IPhone?

Oh that's right, I turned it on and stuffed it in my pocket before I went to sleep last night. It must've come with me when I was brought here.

I took my IPhone and stuffed into my skirt pocket, opening the door with a small smile on my face and walking out.

Only to bump into Inugami.

"I never even got your name…" He said, placing his hands firmly on my shoulders.

I gulped in my urges to scream my head off out of fangirlism.

Wait… was Inugami asking for my name?

I just remembered, I'm in Japan somewhat! The name Jean Montenegro would probably raise some eyebrows, as the name would sound so foreign to them. What was I going to do?! I haven't even _thought _of a name!

Panicked, I thought of something, hoping Inugami would just think I'm the type who plays mind games, "What do _you _think my name is?" I mustered out in 8 seconds flat.

Inugami just stared at me. Hopefully thinking my name for me.

"I think 'Kirei' when I look at you." He muttered with a blank face. I looked closer, was he… **blushing**? It was faint but I saw some red there!

Kirei? If I studied my Japanese right, that means Beauty… HOLY WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!

Not having the ability to think up a name for myself, I just broke into a grin, "You're right," I smiled, "Kirei is my name."

"I see…" He walked away idly. I was **so **right! He _was _blushing!

"Kirei-chan," I could hear Tamazuki calling me. Guess he heard my little chat with Inugami. And of course I was so caught with Inugami calling me Kirei that it sortta stuck to me.

I followed the sound of my idol's voice until I reached his room, which was awkward, cause I normally take hours to find anything, finding Tamazuki's room took merely seconds.

Now that I think about it, I'm about to walk into Tamazuki's room… I could feel my body tingling with glee, before entering, I let out a small 'yippee!'

I regained my composure and put a serious face on, opening the door slowly after knocking, "Tamazuki?"

I walked in and saw Tamazuki standing there, staring at me with a glare I could only imagine he had in one of the fanfics I wrote about him. Please, don't be a perverted glare I'm getting right now…

"You look rather cute in that." He smirked, breaking the silence.

Inside I wanted to scream my head off, I mean really, _Tamazuki _is saying _I_ look rather_ cute_, who **wouldn't **scream?

Thankfully, I didn't. I managed to still that urge. "T-Thanks?" I managed to whisper.

He stepped closer, and I found myself in that position where Tamazuki's fingers are on my chin and his arm is around my waist. I could feel a nosebleed coming on.

"W-What are you doing?" I muttered. I was scared of what could happen yet happy at the same time.

"Kirei… I wonder what you're hiding. You just popped out of nowhere into my headquarters, why is that?" He asked, moving his hand to a lock of hair that had strayed in front of my shoulder.

"I-I'm not hiding anything. I honestly have no idea of how I got here myself." Well, at least that part was true.

"Really?" His smirk widened.

I'm in a heck load of trouble now, aren't I?

Too lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice he pushed me slightly. I soon found myself lying on his bed with him on top of me. It took **all **of my willpower not to nosebleed/scream/faint/squeal/etc.

"Tamazuki…?" I mumbled, staring him in the eye, "What are you doing?"

"I can't tell for sure if you're telling the truth," He smirked, leaning in closer. "Let's see if I can break you…"

Break me? What the hell did he mean?

Again. I was too lost in my thoughts to notice Tamazuki had dug his head onto my shoulder, lips pressed against my neck.

"Ah!" I squeaked. Damn, that nosebleed's building up fast.

"C'mon, tell me the truth," He muttered against my skin, "What are your intentions and where did you come from?"

I tried my best to still my fan squeals. "My intentions are just to do as you say, since I have nothing else to do." I said, speaking rather clearly despite Tamazuki making out with the skin on my neck, "And again, I have no idea of how I got here."

"Really~?" I could feel his hand sliding up my stomach from under my shirt.

"Yes, really."

"Alright then," He sighed, getting off of me. "You should get going, your school day should start soon."

"Yeah." I mumbled. I stood up and fixed my crumpled uniform and walked out the door, not daring to glance at Tamazuki, my face was too red.

I walked a few steps then realized something, if I was playing dumb, then I shouldn't know who Rikuo is. Or where Ukiyoe Middle School is, and honestly that part I don't really know.

"Ah… Tamazuki…" I said awkwardly, turning around on my heel, "I have no idea whatsoever who Nura Rikuo is or where the school is."

I'm not certain, but I think Tamazuki's smirk grew an inch.

**(Tamazuki's POV)**

I eyed Kirei as she walked off, smirking as I watched her black hair bounce behind her with every step she took.

"Ah… Tamazuki…" She said awkwardly, turning around on her heel, "I have no idea whatsoever who Nura Rikuo is or where the school is."

My smirk grew at that, her innocence was adorable.

"Allow me to accompany you then." I offered, stepping to her and grabbing her wrist as I lead the way.

We soon found ourselves in front of Ukiyoe Middle School, where Nura Rikuo was.

"Nura Rikuo should appear as a boy with brown-black hair and glasses, you should spot him easily, he has either a girl with short brown hair or a girl with long blue-black hair by his side." I explained.

She gave me a sharp nod. But I think I saw her eyebrow twitch at the mention of Ienaga Kana's description.

I let go of her wrist and face her, "Get what you can on Rikuo, follow him home if you must." I said, trying my best to avoid having to look into her lovely dark brown eyes, "Just get me the information I need, got it?"

"Yeah, sure." She said meekly.

I noticed her cheeks were burning red, so to mess around with her emotions a bit, I took her hand and kissed its soft surface.

"T-Tamazuki?" She squeaked.

"It's best you be off now, Kirei." I smiled, slightly pushing her forward.

As she entered the school building, she chanced a look back at me.

Smirking, I waved goodbye. She disappeared into the thick sea of people.

As soon as I'm sure she's gone, I turn around and head back to my headquarters, my thoughts happy.

I have no idea what I find interesting about that girl, but its best I disregard that thought for now.

I take a few steps before I look back at the building. My smirk dropped slightly. I came to realize the truth…

I **want** Kirei.

**(Jean's POV [Though if you'd rather call her Kirei, that's fine too.])**

I felt the surface of my hand, blushing slightly. Holy melons and ice cream, **Tamazuki ****_kissed _****my hand**! My friends aren't gonna believe me when I get back home.

Why is it I seem to keep getting too lost in my thoughts to notice what transpires around me? I don't know.

Oh, guessed who I bumped into just now.

Nura Rikuo. Tsurara by his side. I wanted to fan-scream, but since I didn't want to make a scene in front of these millions of background characters, I kept it in.

"Ah, sorry, I'm so clumsy." He said, scratching the back his head idly.

"No, it's my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." I returned with a smile.

He noticed I was new here, I suppose. He suddenly asked, "Ara… who are you? I haven't seen you here before."

"I'm Kirei." I replied, no idea why I kept using the name Inugami gave me. "I just transferred here from the Philippines, nice to meet you."

"I'm Nura Rikuo." He said, smiling. I wanted to squeal, his smile was just so **cute**.

"Nice to meet you, Rikuo-kun." I smiled, "I hope we can be friends."

"Yeah." He turned around, "Well, I have to head to my classes, so… ja ne."

"Ja ne." I said. (* Ja ne means bye, according to my friend and I.)

When he was gone, I smirked in a Tamazuki-like manor. Get Nura Rikuo's trust, check. Tamazuki was right, he really **does **trust anyone and anything he thinks is trustworthy.

But I couldn't help but think, why am I helping the bad guy?


	3. Chapter 3

MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! School is **booooooooooooooooring**!

Ukiyoe Middle School is just as boring as my school in the Philippines! Well, except the boys here keep staring at my with heart eyes and the girls just keep giving me death glares.

By fate, I ended up in the same class as Rikuo and Tsurara. I will admit, when I saw Kana, I almost wanted to scream 'You (bleep)ing (bleep)! You'll never be right for Rikuo, and FYI, stupid, the leader of the Yokai is Rikuo's night form! You blunt and oblivious moron! How the hell did you not notice that Rikuo is never there when you get saved by that yokai? Or that they wear the same kimono?' but luckily, I didn't. It took all my willpower, but I didn't.

Right now, it was lunch time. Being the want-to-be-alone person I am, I climbed up to the roof and silently ate my lunch (Thanks, Tamazuki for giving it to me~!). But then, guess what? The Kiyoyuji Paranormal Patrol pops up and stares at me.

"Ah… who are you?" Maki asked.

"I'm Kirei, I just moved here." I said dully, not in the mood to talk to Ms. Melon-chest.

Of course, I looked around at their faces and soon met Rikuo's. It was Tamazuki's orders that I keep my eyes on him.

"So you're new here?" Kana said, staring at me and taking in my features.

I nodded.

At that, Kiyotsugo suddenly asked out of the blue "Would you like to join the Kiyoyuji Paranormal Patrol?" he said, smiling widely.

Kana sweat-dropped, "Must you say that to _everyone_ you meet?"

I thought about it. _Let's see… If I join them, I'll get dragged to Rikuo's house, get involved with yokai and get more chances to watch Rikuo, yeah sure, why not?_

"Yeah sure." I replied, packing my lunch back into my bag.

"That's great!"

"Hmm…" I heard Yura's faint murmur, "Kirei-san, why do I feel yokai aura coming from you?"

**_Again_** with this? "What do you mean, Yu— Uh…" Almost forgot I was playing dumb.

"Keikain Yura." She said, stepping closer with a suspicious look on her face. "It's very faint, but I can feel it, there's been yokai hanging around you…"

_Yokai as in Inugamibyou-Tanuki Tamazuki, Inugami, the Seven Phantom Travelers and the Shikoku HachijuHyakki_. "W-What do you mean, Yura-san?" I could feel the sweat beading down my forehead.

"Maybe it's just my imagination." She sighed, backing off and returning to her usual poker face.

Xxx

"You almost got found out?" Tamazuki asked.

"Yes, but I didn't." I replied, bowing as an apology, "I'm sorry! I'll be more careful next time! It's just I can't control my Yoki…"

"You don't have to apologize." He sighed, walking away, "And you don't have to hide your Yoki, you can use that to gain access to the Nura Mansion."

"Speaking of the Nura Mansion…" I added, "I've been invited to go there tomorrow after school."

"That's good. Keep up the good work."

Xxx

_Next day…_

I had to hold in **all **of my inner fan girl. I was inside the Nura Mansion, wear them hot yokais were probably hiding behind the screen doors. I looked out the open door to see Kappa's pond, I wanted to jump in and hug the adorable yokai and then treat him to a cucumber.

Dammit, Tamazuki! Why must you send me, a fan girl, to the Nura Mansion, where there are **freaking hot **yokai dudes walking around.

I must make a list of people to hug when the war is over… Night Rikuo… Kappa… Kubinashi… Kurotabou… Shoei… Gozu… Mezu… Kuroumaru… Tosakamaru… The ever so fluffy Karasu-Tengu (Yes, I consider him fluffy :3)… This could go on forever but I'd rather stop here…

"So, Kirei-kun, where did you come from?" Kiyotsugo asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Ah…" I searched my head for an answer, then it came to me, tell the truth— but leave out the parts that involved waking up at Tamazuki's and so on so on. "I came from the Philippines, I just decided to move here because I wanted to pursue my dreams of being a manga artist. I also wanted to investigate yokai and stuff."

"Wow, you're Japanese is really good, I can hardly detect an accent at all." Yura commented.

"Thanks, I practiced a lot." I smiled. _When do we get to explore the house?_

"Now that Kirei-san's introductions are done, why don't we introduce ourselves?" Tsurara chimed, wanting to get everyone's attention off of me I guess. Inside I was like that 'Oh, stop it you' Meme.

"I'm Keikain Yura, as you can probably tell I'm an onmiyoji." Yura said.

"I'm Saori Maki." Maki smiled.

"Natsumi Torii~" Torii chirped.

"I'm Oikawa Tsurara." Tsurara smiled, but I know inside she's overflowing with cold tension.

"I'm Nura Rikuo." Rikuo said, scratching the back of his neck idly, "but you probably knew that by now."

"I'm Ienaga Kana," Kana concluded, she gestured to Kiyotsugo, "And that's Kiyotsugo."

"Nice to meet you all." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you too~" They all said.

At that, I faintly heard panting from outside the door.

It's Inugami, isn't it?

_Please, Inugami, don't kill me_. I pleaded inside my head, praying I won't get killed by the loyal dog that I loved so much. (I even named my white dog (whom I found as a puppy) Inugami.)

Xxx

After we toured around the house in hopes of finding yokai, which we didn't because they _always _hide when humans come, the other members of the group left.

"Ah, aren't you going home, Kirei-san?" Rikuo asked, eyeing the setting sun wearily.

"I don't really have to go home, honestly I live alone." I said idly. I **have **to get my hands on the precious information that Tamazuki wants, this "favor" I'm doing him is the only thing keeping me for being killed by a certain brown dog yokai.

"Ah, okay…" Tsurara sighed, "But I'm not sure if it would be okay with Wakana-san if you stay here for the night…"

"Wakana-san?" I asked, cocking my head. Remember, play dumb. Play dumb. Play dumb. Play dumb. Play dumb.

"Rikuo-kun's mother."

"Ah, I see… but Tsurara-san," I tried to look as innocent as possible, "Shouldn't you be going home too?"

"I live here, my mother's on a business trip and she got Rikuo-kun's grandfather to let me live here." She lied. I wanted to scream 'Liar! You're a Yuki-Onna and you just live here because you're Rikuo's bodyguard!' But again, I stilled that scream.

"Ah, I wouldn't mind if she stayed here tonight."

I looked over Rikuo's shoulder, Wakana was standing there, examining me… Why does _everyone _want to do that?

"She could stay for the night, it would be so rude to just kick her out into the cold night." Wakana smiled.

"T-Thank you." I smiled, bowing respectfully. "I'll try not to be a burden."

Get into the Nura Mansion, check.

With my face parallel to the ground, hidden by my long hair, I converted my kind smile to a Tamazuki-like smirk.

Xxx

An hour later, the sun had set and the Mansion was shrouded in beautiful moonlight.

I stared at the Sakura Tree, expecting Nura Rikuo in his night form to pop up, sitting on the tree, smirking.

But then I diverted my attention the silent halls inside, I slipped into the room I was spending the night in and into the inner workings of the house. I found the main hall where the yokai clan heads have meetings and eavesdropped.

'_Rikuo, who is that girl? Why can I feel yokai presence from her?'_

_'I have no idea myself, Jiji, I just thought letting her stay for the night would help us find out about her.'_

I clasped my hand over my mouth to prevent my fan screams, I heard Night Rikuo's voice in there.

_'What did you say was her name, again?'_

_'Kirei. She apparently came from the Philippines.'_

"Oi, what are you doing?"

I closed my hand over my mouth even tighter. I looked around, Kurotabou was standing in front of me.

I almost let out an 'OH MY GOSH, KUROOOOOOOOOO~!' but I just managed to shorten it to an "Eep!"

"Who are you?" Kuro asked sternly. I found myself staring at his long black hair. I mean seriously, the dude's hair must be rebonded or something, it looked so soft.

"I-I-I'm Kirei, Rikuo's classmate." I mustered out.

"Why are you here?"

"Rikuo-kun has allowed me to spend the night."

"I see." At that, he walked away. As he turned, his hair brushed out. Unable to control myself, I let if brush against my palm. Daaaaaaaaamn, that guy has the softest hair I've ever felt.

Now I'm starting to question Kuro's gender…

Xxx

A few minutes later, standing out the door got boring. I went back to my room, sighing.

I opened the door so that I could see the Sakura Tree, and guess who I saw? **THE NIGHT RIKUO**!

I stilled my fan screams and stared at him intently. Soon, I felt his red eyes meeting my dark brown ones.

He jumped down, stepping closer to me, I let out a small squeal but in my head I was like 'Must… resist… urge to… glomp…'

"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously.

"H-Huh?" I asked, still in play dumb mode, "Who are **you**?"

"I'll ask the questions, Kirei." He said, entering the room and sliding the door shut. Please, lord, don't be this kinda scene again. Having Tamazuki on top of me was enough, add a Night Rikuo and I'll die of nose bleed.

"Except… are you really Kirei?" He suddenly asked as I backed in front of a mirror.

"Huh? What do you mean? Of course I'm Kirei!" I said defiantly.

"By the looks of it, I think you're a yokai."

"Eh?" I looked at the mirror. At the reflection I saw, I screamed.

My long black hair had turned translucent white, a few silver lines running along my locks. My dark brown eyes had become bright pink-red, my pupils slit. My already pale skin was paler. I would've refused to accept that it was me, but I was wearing the same uniform, so it _had _to be me.

I looked to Rikuo, He was staring at me intently, "What are you really?" he asked, taking a cautious step towards me.

"I don't know…" I muttered, my legs wobbling. "I'm human… I have been since I was born… how could I be a yokai…?"

This scared the hell out of me, as much as I dreamed to be a yokai so I could join the Shikoku Hachijuhyakki, this **scared **the **hell **out of me.

What happened to me while I was sleeping?


	4. Chapter 4

"Kirei, be honest, what are you?" Rikuo asked.

"I don't know…" I fell on my knees, shaking. "I don't know anymore…"

"Kirei…"

"Stop saying that name." I muttered, "My name isn't Kirei, it's—"

Before I said anything further, I thought about it. If I told Rikuo my real name, what'll happen? But Tamazuki _did _say use any means to get the info… Uh! Dammit, Jean! Get it together! Remember your orders!

"You were saying?" Rikuo nudged.

"N-Nothing." I sighed, regaining my composure, "Never mind, I don't want to hear my name, I'm fine with going by Kirei."

"Kirei, huh?" He smirked at that, soon, I found his hand on my chin, prompting my head up so he could look at my eyes (where has that happened before?), "Such lovely eyes you have… I can see why your name is Kirei, 'beauty' suits you well."

I blushed. Does **every **guy here want me?

Stomach it. Tamazuki's orders, remember them. You have to follow them. If you don't want to die. **Follow your orders**.

But honestly, can I really betray Rikuo? The character I practically worshipped? The guy that had looks that were second to Tamazuki? I don't know if I can, because again, I'm helping the **bad guy**for no good reason.

"Who _are_ you?" I repeated. At least I could say his name, I'm starting to hate **still **having to play dumb.

"My parade calls me Rikuo." He replied.

"I see." I sighed, relieved I don't have to play dumb towards his name anymore.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, "Rikuo, do you have any weaknesses?" I muttered unconsciously.

"Weaknesses?" He stared at me quizzically, but soon smirked. "I have many." He pulled my face closer, "One of them is **you**."

I could feel my face filling with blood. Stupid blush. Stupid blood, stop running to my face! "W-Why w-w-w-would you s-say that?" I stammered. What has been heard cannot be unheard.

"Well… you're cute and also mysterious, I find that interesting." His smirk widened, "I want you."

My face cracked into an awkward grin. HOLY (BLEEP) DID NURA RIKUO JUST SAY **HE WANTS** **ME**?!

"R-R-R-Rikuo… c-can you l-l-l-let go of m-me now?" I blushed. I was finding out more of **my **weaknesses than of Rikuo's.

"Hmm… I'd rather not, I like you this way." He said tauntingly. Dammit, man! Are even _you_trying to kill me with a nosebleed?

"Ah!" I squeaked as he pushed me, I landed on his bed with him on top of me, inside, I was like 'KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHHHHHH!'

"I'm sure of it," Rikuo smirked, leaning in closer and bringing his head to my neck, I turned redder than a tomato! "I really want you…" He said against my skin.

Tamazuki was right, he and Rikuo really _are _alike. Both hot, both sexy (;D), both leaders of demons, both perverts who apparently want to steal my virginity before I'm even 18.

I tried to struggle under him, but he apparently pinned my wrists down with a firm grip. "R-Rikuo! Get off of me!"

At that, there was a sliding sound and the door to Rikuo's room opened, Nurarihyon stood there with an awkward expression, "Ah… What did I just walk in to?" he asked uncomfortably.

"You ruined the moment, stupid old man." Rikuo pouted, getting off of me. I sighed with relief at that.

As soon as my body could move I hugged Nurarihyon, "Thank you!" I smiled. That was **close**.

Xxx

_Next day, Saturday, at breakfast…_

I sat at the table with my head down, not daring to glance at Rikuo, he was in his day form but I couldn't look at him and not see the Night Rikuo smirking at me.

My food was finished.

"Ah… Imma go now." I said and grabbed my stuff from under the table, running outside and putting on my shoes, saying "Thanks for the hospitality!" as I distanced, heading to Tamazuki.

As soon as the sunlight touched me, my hair turned back to its black color, I know, cause I stopped to look at a window as I ran past one of the cars that were parked there. My hair was black and my eyes were brown again. I sighed with relief.

As I neared my destination, I felt I was being followed. I dared to glance around and found no one, but I've seen this anime enough to know that it could be the Sanba-Garasu. Or Gozu and Mezu for that matter. I wanted to avoid being found out, I had to shake them off my tail.

I took a few detours before I even thought about going to Tamazuki, I sprinted past places I've never even seen before and just ran for two solid hours.

By the time I felt I wasn't being followed anymore, I dared to go to the hideout. By the time I reached the entrance, I glanced around and sighed. In brave face, I walked into the hideout.

I couldn't help but feel I was still being followed, though.

**(Rikuo's POV)**

As the Sanba-Garasu returned, my eyes widened at the news they brought me.

I had sent them follow Kirei because I was interested in her. That, and because my grandfather felt something wasn't right with her.

"Waka, we followed Kirei around as you ordered, but it seems she has alliances with Tamazuki." Sasami informed.

That couldn't be, right? Kirei couldn't be with Tamazuki, could she? If it's so… then what the hell was I thinking?! I've fallen for the enemy!

"What shall we do then?" Kuroumaru asked.

"Take no action, I'll handle Kirei myself." I sighed, my Night self and I had come to the conclusion that "I" wanted Kirei when we first met her at school. I never thought she would be allied with Tamazuki.

**_'What are you going to do? You and I both have feelings for Kirei, it'll be impossible for us to fight her— if she even _****has ****_any powers whatsoever.'_**My night-self muttered.

_'I have no idea, either.' _I sighed internally, what was I to do?

**_'We'll think of a plan.'_**

Kirei… I'll just see for myself what her initiative is.

**(Jean/Kirei's POV)**

"Tamazuki?" I said meekly, walking up to Tamazuki.

"Kirei-chan, you're back." M'lord smiled (Yeah, I call Tamazuki M'lord sometimes). As usual, he had a smirk pointed at me. Kagibari-Onna must be over-flowing with jealousy somewhere. "Did you find any weaknesses?"

"Yeah…" I trailed off, I could feel my cheeks burning, "According to him… It's **me**."

At that, Tamazuki's smirk dropped. "What was that?"

"R-Rikuo s-s-said that he has m-many weaknesses… H-H-He said o-o-o-one of them i-i-is m-me…"

"My, that's a valuable piece of information…" His smirk returned as he stepped closer to me, placing his fingers under my chin, "Looks like your usefulness is going to last longer than I thought."

"H-How are you gonna use it against him?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"That's simple." I felt his hand grasp mine, "I'd make him jealous, then while he's confronting his emotions, I'll take his clan out from under him."

I felt flustered and unsure at the same time. Let's see… I stay with Tamazuki and he uses me to defeat Rikuo or I go to Rikuo and hope he'll keep me safe while he defeats Tamazuki. Options, options.

I didn't notice Tamazuki had pushed my head to his chest. By the time my head thumped against him, I was hyper-ventilating with my face redder than a tomato.

"Won't you be useful?" He smirked, I could feel his hand caressing my head, "Are you going to help me take over the world?"

Seeing as I want to stay alive, I mumbled "Yes."

Xxx

_Later that night…_

And it happens again. As soon as I get touched by the moonlight, my hair turns white and silver and my eyes became pink-red. I wonder why.

"Kirei?"

I turned my head to see Inugami at the door, staring at me with wide eyes. "Inugami…" I trailed off.

"Kirei… is that… **you**?" He muttered, cautiously approaching me.

"Yeah, it seems my hair turns white and my eyes turn red whenever I see moonlight." I sighed, sitting down on the bed, "I have no idea why."

He sat down next to me, for some reason he didn't want to look at me, "Ah… Kirei, you're… a yokai, right?"

"I'm not sure myself." I replied.

"Well, I hope you are."

"Why?"

"Because I detest humans… it would break my heart to find out that you're even just partially human."

My eyes widened at the word 'break my heart.' "Why so?" I blushed.

"Because…" He took in a deep breath, "I like you, Kirei!" He said in a quick voice.

But I heard it clear as day. As soon as my brain was done processing the message, I was like "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEHHH?!"

"I like you," He scratched his cheek idly, trying to avoid eye contact with me. "I really do, Kirei."

I just stared at him, dazed. Great, first Rikuo says he wants me, now Inugami too. Who's next? Tamazuki?


	5. Chapter 5

A small note to my readers...

Sorry if the chaps are getting short, my mom grounded me and right now I'm doing "homework" so I have to cut these chapters a bit shorter. And because of the fear of getting caught by mother dear, I'm getting a little writers block every now and then, so the story doesn't look as good as it did in earlier chapters. Sorry for that.

Sorry too if this chap makes no sense, I'm writing this at 1 in the morning while my mother is doing work, unable to go home tonight. I have the house to myself! Well... if you disregard the house keeper and my little brother.

Anyway, thank you for your continued support!

With all the love in the world, Addicted to Nurarihyon no mago

P.S. To the people who reviewed (**nice **reviews), I LOVE you guys!

* * *

So the school day arrived. UGH! Mondays. I **hate **Mondays. But then again, what lazy Otaku of a student doesn't?

Meh, at least it's lunch time. I wonder what glorious food I'll find in my bag today…

As soon as the lunch bell rings, Rikuo walks up to me. "Kirei-san, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked sternly.

I don't know why, but I said "Yeah, sure."

Xxx

I found myself pinned against the wall by Night Rikuo.

The room was dark as night, with not a single window to allow sunlight inside, so it was dark enough for Rikuo to transform.

"Tell me the truth, Kirei, who are you with?" He bellowed.

"If I tell you the truth, he'll kill me!" I said defiantly. I'm not _sure _if it was true, but I _think _Tamazuki was gonna kill me if I breathed a word to Rikuo or the Nura Clan that I'm with him.

"I **promise **I won't let anyone hurt you," He said sincerely, "Just please tell me who you're spying on me for."

"H-H-How did you know I was s-spying on you?"

"I'm not oblivious, I know when I'm being spied on." He said, "Please, tell me the truth."

Well, seeing as I kept wondering why I'm helping the bad guy, I might at least trust Rikuo. "Y-You promise you won't let anything happen to me?

"I swear."

I took in a deep breath, then I said really, really quickly "Tamazuki!"

"Tamazuki?" Rikuo seemed shocked at that, "He told you to spy on me?"

"H-He just told me to find out your weaknesses," I muttered, "Inugami would've killed me if I didn't…"

"I see…" Rikuo let go of me.

I still didn't feel sure, "Promise you'll protect me?" I insisted.

He chuckled softly, "Of course I will." He smiled, "Because I want you, so I'm going to keep you safe."

As soon as he stepped out of the room, he was back to his day self.

I followed him, "Rikuo, you promise?"

"I won't let anything happen to you, Kirei-san," He gave me a reassuring smile, "I'm going to protect you from Tamazuki, because I like you."

I felt myself blushing.

"Anyway, let's go. The others are probably worried, we've taken so long that we only have 15 minutes left for lunch."

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Let's go then." He smiled, offering me his hand.

Before I could say or do anything, an arm came around my shoulders, "What's this you're doing, Kirei?"

_OH. GLOB. NO._

"T-Tamazuki…" I muttered, turning my head to see Tamazuki smirking at me, his head rested on my shoulder.

"Your orders were to spy on Nura Rikuo, Kirei." He said darkly, "I believe I didn't say anything about telling him your orders."

"Oi, let go of Kirei." Rikuo bellowed.

"Why should I?" Tamazuki's smirk widened, I could feel his other arm going around my waist.

"Let. Go. Of. Kirei."

"R-Rikuo! Don't figh—" I got cut off as Tamazuki cupped his hand over my mouth. "I don't want you spoiling my fun, Kirei." He said.

I struggled under his grasp, but dang, Tamazuki's got one strong grip. I'm starting to question my loyalty and devotion to him.

I saw Rikuo grab a sword, wherever he hid it, and stiffen his stance, "Let go of Kirei or I'll cut your head off."

"Lovely, those eyes of yours. They challenge without knowing, it's rare to see them." Tamazuki smirked in a taunt, "I'm afraid I won't be letting go of her, since she's **mine**."

"Don't think that because I'm human for the moment I'm afraid to fight you."

"You're not scared to die? How interesting." His smirk widened, then he rested his head on mine, "I wonder what I'll do to Kerei… maybe make her watch as I take you down? Perhaps make her mine for eternity? Maybe **play**with her a bit?"

At that last part, I got chills in my spine. That, or I got chills because Tamazuki's other hand was scaling up my stomach.

"Do I have to keep repeating myself, tanuki?" Rikuo bellowed. I could see his eyes were filled with annoyance.

"No need," Tamazuki got his head off of mine. Now I could see leaves circling him and I, "I'm not going to fight you _now_, Rikuo-kun, but don't worry, I'll fight you soon."

And at that, he disappeared along with me.

**(Rikuo's POV)**

"No need," Tamazuki got his head off of Kirei's. "I'm not going to fight you _now_, Rikuo-kun, but don't worry, I'll fight you soon."

I growled slightly.

I could see leaves circling them, I eyed Kirei's terrified glare before the leaves engulfed them. Only one thing was on my mind as she disappeared, _I'll save you, Kirei._


	6. Chapter 6

**(Jean/Kirei's POV)**

As we got to the hideout…

"We can't have you ruining my plans, Kirei." Tamazuki smiled sadistically. He was still constricting me close to him, and honestly, as much as this would've made me squeal at first, right now I was terrified out of my life.

Looks like my usefulness has faded.

"Tamazuki." I heard Inugami mutter as he approached us, "What are you doing?"

"Kirei has betrayed us." He bellowed, throwing me at Inugami, "Keep her somewhere, should Rikuo come looking for her, I want you to keep her away from him."

"Understood." At that, Inugami grabbed my shoulders to keep me from running. Not like I could, I mean **seriously**, I'm in the hideout of the Shikoku Hachijuhyakki, where there are thousands of demonsthat couldkillme, the 7 Phantom Travelers, _Inugami_ and **Tamazuki **with the **Devil's Hammer**. What were my honest odds of escaping?

As Tamazuki walked away, I found myself saying "You'll never beat him."

He stopped and looked at me over his shoulder, his cruel smirk grew longer, "What was that, Kirei?" He said.

"You'll never defeat Nura Rikuo. He's stronger than you." Why the **hell **was I so brave about this?!

"Oh, really?" He padded back to me, grabbing my chin and prompting my head up again, but I know this one was a threatening one, "If you're still so confident in him after I defeat Rikuo, I'll praise you. But remember to know your place, the only reason I'm keeping you alive right now is because Rikuo cares about you."

"You are**nothing** compared to Rikuo."

"We'll see who's the dominant one soon enough, Kirei, no need to worry." He leaned in closer so his face was barely an inch from mine, "I'll defeat Rikuo. By then we'll see who's the stronger one." _Just _to mock me, he put a small kiss on my cheek.

I was speechless. Not because it stunned me, but because it scared me. Tamazuki was sadistic, what he just did was enough to scare me to death.

I could only hope that Rikuo would come soon. Not like I'm the damsel-in-distress type or anything, I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself, you wouldn't believe the trauma I inflicted on my classmates back at home because someone made fun of my otakuness. But honestly, think about it, I'm going against **Tamazuki**, how can I honestly win if it's against _him_? He who controls the Shikoku Hachijuhyakki, he who wields the Devil's Hammer, how can I **honestly **win?!

_Rikuo… help me…_

**(Inugami's POV)**

I just watched as Tamazuki kissed Kirei on the cheek. I will admit, I was a bit jealous. Even though I _knew _Kirei had betrayed us, I still couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at what I was watching here.

"Inugami, go on and hide her somewhere." Tamazuki ordered as he left.

I nodded. My fingers squeezed at Kirei's shoulders, I didn't _want _to hurt her but I _had _to, it was Tamazuki's orders. Being the loyal dog that I am, I had to obey.

"I'm sorry, Kirei." I muttered as I escorted Kirei to that blank space in between the floor.

I helped her inside and stepped in myself, cautious not to let her escape.

"Why did you betray us?" I begged for her answer.

She was silent.

"Kirei, please. Just answer."

More silence.

"Kirei, c'mon, tell me." My heart was breaking here.

"It's because I care about Rikuo!" she replied as quickly as she could.

"You care… about that Nura Rikuo…?" I mumbled, dumbfounded.

She solemnly nodded.

At that, I punched the floor below us, "Why does that brat get everything?! Human friends, yokai friends, so help me, even you! Why does he get everything?!"

She just stared at me with these pity-filled dark brown eyes. "Inugami…"

"No, I can't let my emotions get in the way." I sighed, getting out of the hole and closing it, "I can't let my feelings get in the way of Tamazuki's plans."

**(Jean/Kirei's POV)**

I sighed and put my head on my knees. This started out perfectly, it's ending tragically.

"Aww, what's with the sad face, Jean?"

Shocked, I looked up. "Gah!" I squeaked, backing away.

There was a 15 year old in front of me. He had straight black hair that clung to his face perfectly, his narrow face was pale skinned and his eyes were a deep blue. He was wearing a white short-sleeved polo shirt, the first button left open, he also had black slacks, a chain attached to his belt and pocket, and black shoes.

"W-W-Who are you?" I asked. "And how did you know my name?"

"I'm Tai," He smiled, "I'm the one that sent you here."

"Why in the **world** would you do that?"

"You're the latest user of Project Dreamland. It's a Project that sends Otakus to their favorite animes. I'm in control of Nurarihyon no mago, Letter Bee, 07-GHOST and Fairy Tail."

"Why me?"

"Well… at first you were just a test to see whether you'd jump on Inugamibyou-Tanuki Tamazuki, Inugami or Nura Rikuo the first chance you got, but seeing as you didn't, we allowed you to continue your time here."

"So I'm guessing the other people were female fans?"

Tai had a look that said 'I'd rather not bring that up' at what I said. "It seems you're wasting your opportunity however." He continued.

"It's not like I'm the one that wanted this." I said sheepishly.

"Well, there's nothing I can do except watch you, since it's your dream and I'm not in control of it."

"WHY?!"

"Because I can only _give _you your dream, I can't control it. You are in control of your dream."

"Could ya at least tell me how I get back?" I asked.

"I cannot send you back until you accomplish the arc, since that's kinda the rules here in Dreamland." Tai sighed, "Right now, your real body is just sleeping in bed. Every day that passes here is just 10 minutes in the real world."

"But what if I die here?!"

"Then…" He trailed off, "On second thought, I have no idea. No one has died so far."

"Eep." I mumbled.

"Well, I'll just be around. Holler if you need someone to talk to." He said, fading away, "I just hope you can accomplish this arc— alive."

At that, he was gone. I moaned to myself, this is going to be horrible. I'm stuck as a hostage against Rikuo, Tamazuki could have me killed any minute and I have no idea what happens if I die.

What am I supposed to do?

* * *

OKAY! New chapter is out! XD

Sorry if it sucks, I still have writer's block. And yes, I have no idea how the story got to that either. All I know is my cousin suggested it.

See ya net chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

LOOK! An update at long bleeping last!

Sorry it took so long. Took me a while to find this amidst all my computer files.

Yes, I know my writing style improved a bit with the creation of "Escaping fate" but I already wrote this a while back and I was too lazy to fix it. Gomen, for those that want an improved writing style in this but I'm too busy procrastinating to do anything. DAMN PROCRASTINATION!

Anywho, let's get on with the new chapter, shall we?

* * *

So a few days passed. And so help me I am **still **in the Ukiyoe Middle School Uniform. I'm starting to get tired of having to wake up to see myself in a skirt. Though I will admit, I'm keeping this with me, I can use it to cosplay Tsurara when I get back home.

Either Inugami or Tamazuki were coming every now and then to update me about what was happening, and I couldn't accept what it was that Inugami had told me about last night.

Shoei had come last night, so tonight was the night that the war takes place.

I've been stuck here probably since Sodemogi was taking out the local land gods, and that was quite a long time. Inugami had come sometimes to talk to me, Tai even came to check on my sanity every now and then too, at least those two were talking to me about _nice _(more or less) stuff and bring me something to eat while they were at it. Tamazuki on the other hand, being the sadistic psycho he is, just kept informing me about what was happening outside, and it was mostly the bad stuff he caused wherein he could harm the residents of Nura Territory and succeed.

Back to the topic. Inugami stared at me with sad eyes, "I'm scared, Kirei, Tamazuki might hurt you." He muttered wearily.

"I'll be fine, Inugami." I said, confident in my beliefs, "Rikuo will make sure I don't get hurt, he promised me."

"Why are you so confident in him?" He asked. This was the seventy-ninth time in a row that he asked that question, it was starting to annoy me, but I was sad for Inugami, he was going to die today, so I held it in.

"He promised, and Nura Rikuo doesn't break promises." I smiled.

At that, he caressed my cheek, "You have that much fate in him, huh?"

I nodded. "I have faith in Rikuo," I smiled, "But Inugami, can I ask you to do something for me?" Now's my chance to prevent one of the **biggest **mistakes Tamazuki could make.

"What is it?"

"When you see Ienaga Kana on the battlefield later, take no action, don't go near her, don't even **look** at her. In fact, no dirty tricks whatsoever."

"Why is that? If I see her, I could use her against Nura!"

"Inugami, **promise **me you won't. Your life is on the line if you do."

"I promise."

"That's nice." I smiled, placing my hand over his. "I'm glad you won't—"

"Inugami, get Kirei out of there, we're heading to the battlefield." I Tamazuki ordered from somewhere behind Inugami.

"Yeah, sure." Inugami muttered, moving his hand to my arm and doing the same with the other, pulling me out of that spot in between the floor.

As soon as I stood up, I felt my butt cramp up. How long was I sitting on that spot in the floor?

Now that I think about it, if it was already the part where the war takes place, then wasn't Inugami supposed to get shoved down there too? I mean, he begged to kill Rikuo and failed, Tamazuki would've shoved Inugami down that space by now.

I saw Tamazuki cradling the Devil's Hammer as soon as I got out, I kept my eyes on the sword, knowing full well what Tamazuki could do with it.

"Tamazuki…" I said. Then I suddenly realized the next scene, "Tamazuki, don't kill your comrades!"

He stared at me quizzically, "Excuse me?"

"You'll lose everything if you kill them!"

"What's this?" He stepped closer, dragging the still sheathed sword behind him, "I thought you wanted _Rikuo _to win, what are you telling me this for?"

"It would be a waste, and you'll regret it sooner or later." I said, "You killed your brothers so the sword would get stronger, you mustn't kill your comrades, you'll regret it." For some reason, I just felt sorry for Tamazuki, as you can see, during the Gokaidon house arc, his smirk seemed to disappear. I just thought this would help. Looks like me and my (past-)Tamazuki-fangirlism are still pitying him.

"You're wasting your breath, Kirei." He smiled, once again, his hand on my chin, "Just watch what I'll do." At that, he turned around and headed down stairs, "Inugami, bring her along." He said.

Inugami started following, pulling me along by my arm.

I wasn't going to enjoy this next part.

Xxx

Oh, Tamazuki, you're wasting everything.

I watched as he slaughtered half of his parade. I shook my head in dismay. _Since he refuses to listen it's his consequence._

"The Devil's Hammer is begging for more blood." Tamazuki smirked, turning back to me. He put the edge of the bloody sword against my chin, I could feel it poke me slightly. "What if I gave it _your _blood?" At that part, I gulped.

"It would be a waste if you do that, I mean, I'm somewhat a hostage, right?" I said awkwardly confidently.

"Alright, if that's how you want to play it." He smirked, sheathing the sword. "Just don't come crying when Rikuo's at my mercy. I won't hesitate to kill him even if you beg."

I could hear Inugami's excited panting as he rubbed his fingers up my shoulders, he was itching to kill Rikuo, he couldn't wait to see him dead. When I felt his finger touch my collar bone, I had chills up my spine.

"Let's go, line up behind me." Tamazuki grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. I stumbled slightly and lightly thumped against him, my face red as a tomato. "You, on the other hand, are staying with me." He added as I looked up to meet his golden-brown eyes. He put his arm around me, forcing me along, "When all of this is over, you'll be staying with me forever."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I now had small Goosebumps.

"You're an interesting woman…" He smirked, "I want you."

**_ANOTHER _****ONE!? SERIOUSLY?!**

As much as this would've made me happy before, I'll admit I'm freaked out right now.

_Rikuo… what could my presence here do to affect your victory?_

Xxx

Tamazuki kept me stuck to him all the way.

As soon as we got out of the building and I got hit by moonlight, my hair turned white with silver and my eyes turned pink-red. That just seemed to make Tamazuki more interested in me.

"An interesting woman indeed…" His smirk widened.

Xxx

A short time passed. We now stood at the battlefield, awaiting Rikuo and the Hyakki Yako.

Speaking of the Hyakki Yako, I remembered Gozumaru and Mezumaru were around here somewhere. Wait a minute… Gozumaru and Mezumaru? I get to see Mezumaru's girly form!

Exactly at the end of that thought, I spotted Gozu and Mezu.

Inside I was screaming, _KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MEZU'S SO CUTE WITHOUT THE SKULL! _Of course, I kept that inside.

And as soon as I spotted them, so did Tamazuki, since his arm was still around me.

"Oh? We have some spies now, do we?" He smirked, throwing me to Inugami.

Inugami restrained me and I had to watch as Tamazuki attacked Gozu and Mezu with the Devil's Hammer. I will admit, Mezu kinda screams like a girl.

I'm starting to question his gender even more now.

_Rikuo's going to be here soon…_


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: **

I'm gonna end this soon. :(

Well it's not one of my favorite stories and I need space for a new story. Sorry for those who actually liked it.

* * *

"Ah, Rikuo-kun!" Tamazuki said gleefully from where he was standing, I almost squealed when he laughed tauntingly, "How nice. Those eyes of yours that challenge without knowing. However… it's over now." At that, leaves came out of his hand and he was soon engulfed by them. When the leaves were gone, he was in his tanuki outfit.

Again, I wanted to squeal out of the pure awesomeness of watching this scene personally.

He jumped down and took my hand, pulling me from Inugami's grip. (Yeah, Inugami was holding onto me since that incident with Gozu and Mezu)

I _felt _Tamazuki smirk behind his mask as he wrapped his left arm around me, "You bad thing, you kept Kirei waiting for days." He taunted.

"I would warn you not to provoke me." Rikuo bellowed, "Now as I said last time, let go of Kirei."

"You'll have to fight me first." He said, making his grip on me tighter. I was practically squished against him. "Kill them."

At that, the battle of the Hyakkis began.

I knew where this scene was going, while the Hyakkis fight, Rikuo will slip through to Tamazuki and surprise him. I always loved that part of the episode.

I looked around and soon found Rikuo, awesomely padding over to me and Tamazuki like no one's business. Which is weird because I expected to be unable to see him.

A few seconds after I spotted him, he was in front of Tamazuki and I.

"Yo."

Tamazuki blocked Rikuo's sword with Devil's Hammer.

"I see now… you're presence overwhelms your opponents to the point where they can't even see you anymore." Tamazuki said behind his mask, "Thus is the "fear" of Nurarihyon… Nurarihyon's power."

I held in my fan squeals. I **loved **this moment to bits! It was one thing to watch it on T.V. and another thing to witness it yourself. And not to mention Tamazuki's arm was still around me…

"Waka…" I hear Tsurara mutter.

"There you are!" Inugami's head came charging at us, "NURA RIKUO!"

Kubinashi restrained the head with strings, "Rikuo-sama, I'll handle him! Go get your friend!" he shouted.

"You guys." Rikuo smirked.

Xxx

As the battle of the commanders progressed, I noticed Yura.

Bet you're wondering where in the battle we are right now, huh? It's the part after where Tamazuki slaughters more of his Hyakki and kills Kagibari-Onna. I didn't mind the last part, I honestly hated Kagibari-Onna.

Anyway, Yura had Rentei on her hand in the Yura Max mode. "Yokai." She muttered darkly.

I could sense Tamazuki's smirk grow.

"Banish into the abyss! Yura MA—"

Tamazuki had cut the shikigami straight off of Yura and had those… _red things_… on the Devil's Hammer wrap around her neck.

She was stunned.

Then Rikuo came in from nowhere and cut those things around Yura's neck— and some of Tamazuki's mask in the process.

I frowned internally, this is where Tamazuki gets that permanent scar on his face. But then again, it makes him look badass and freaking hot.

"I'll worry about the yokai." Rikuo said as he stepped in front of Yura, "You protect the humans."

Yura looked surprised at the last part, I _knew _she was thinking '_Protect the humans? Did he just say…? But he's a yokai…' _She just nodded instead, "R-Right."

At that, the battle of the commanders progressed.

Xxx

_Sometime later…_

I noticed the battle was getting close to when Yosuzume uses her feathers on Rikuo.

"Rikuo! Keep on guard, Tamazuki has Yosuzume on his side!" I shouted, despite the possible consequences that could come from Tamazuki, I shouted it. At the top of my lungs for that matter.

"Stop spoiling my fun, Kirei." Tamazuki warned, clasping his left hand over my mouth.

At hearing what I said, Tsurara rushed over to her Master's side, holding up some ice that was shaped like goggles. She even had a pair on herself.

"Waka, put this on, it'll keep the feathers from your eyes should they appear." She said.

"Thanks, Tsurara." Rikuo smiled, taking the goggles and putting them on.

At that, Yosuzume appeared next to Tamazuki.

"You knew Yosuzume would attack Rikuo?" Tamazuki said, narrowing his eyes (Eye?) on me. "Just what _are _you?"

**(Rikuo's POV)**

At what Tamazuki said, I was starting to wonder myself. What _is _Kirei? She is a yokai 24/7 yet she only takes appearance at night. And she can apparently see into the future too, what does that mean?

"I see now…" Tamazuki cut me off from my thoughts, "You're a night yokai, able to change appearance only at night and able to control anything that happens in the dark. It also seems you can see into the future… you truly are interesting, Kirei." (A/N: Yeah… I was too lazy to research, so I made up my own yokai especially for Jean/Kirei. :D)

I stiffened my stance and prepared to attack while Tamazuki was too busy being intrigued with Kirei.

"I can't wait until all of this is over…" Tamazuki said, bringing his (masked) face closer to Kirei's, she tried her best to move her head away from his, I could see her eyes showing her fear, "I can't wait to have you as my woman… to have such a beauty as you, the thought of it is making me crazy…"

That's it. He's gone too far.

I leaped, aiming straight for Tamazuki.

I was blocked by the Devil's Hammer. "Did you _really _think I have forgotten about you, Rikuo-kun?" He smirked.

I clicked my tongue. This damn tanuki is ticking me off. And just the sight of Kirei's face while he's clasped onto her just makes me angrier.

"Rikuo…" Kirei muttered. Though what she said was a bit muffled because Tamazuki still had a hand over her mouth, "I'm scared…"

"Don't be." I smiled reassuringly, "Just stay calm, I'll have you away from him soon."

"Good luck with that." Tamazuki said, pointing the Devil's Hammer forward.

I smirked, "Just hold on a little longer, okay, Kirei?"


	9. Chapter 9

**(Jean/Kirei's POV)**

As the battle progressed, my eyes wandered to Inugami, who just eyed the battle of the commanders while in his true form.

He just stood there, looking down at the battle that ensued between the two commanders. I don't know if I was just imagining or anything, but he looked rather… concerned?

I then noticed Kana just standing there along with the other Kiyoyuji Paranormal Patrol members. It seems Inugami followed my gaze.

_Inugami… are you still going to keep your promise?_

**(Inugami's POV)**

My eyes fell on Kirei, she was craning her neck to look down. I followed her gaze and found Rikuo's stupid human friends.

I eyed Ienaga Kana. She was just… standing there. She was so open and defenseless… I could use her against Nura Rikuo…

But I couldn't. I promised to Kirei that I wouldn't. She also said I was going to die if I tried any dirty tricks. Disregarding my thoughts on that worthless human girl (I mean Kana, okay? Not like Kirei's human or anything), I shifted my attention to Tamazuki.

My master was holding Kirei hostage against Nura Rikuo. I just wondered, why was it _he _could when I couldn't? He said he hates dirty tricks, why was he using Kirei against Nura?

I stiffened myself and reverted back to my normal form, hands in my pockets. My panting got heavier as I looked at Kirei's face, she seemed so scared… so worried… so _afraid_…

I bit my lip. All I can do is hope that it will end up okay.

Sadly, the only hope that Kirei will walk out of this alive lies with that dreaded Nura Rikuo.

Xxx

**(Jean/Kirei's POV)**

A little time passed.

Curious where we are now? Well it's the conclusion of the battle of the commanders. And honestly, the sun is rising.

Rikuo looked like a bloody pulp by now. Whereas Tamazuki still had the advantage, I mean really, the Devil's Hammer in one hand, me in the other. No wonder Rikuo was getting beat easily.

The sun was peeking out from the horizon, I could see Rikuo's hair shortening.

"Rikuo!" I screeched. (I forgot to mention that Tamazuki's hand was around my stomach now, just under my flat chest. Damn pervert.)

"Just hold on, Kirei, I'm coming." Rikuo muttered weakly. He was barely able to stand, I could feel tears building up.

"Rikuo, just forget about me!" I suddenly yelled. I couldn't stomach watching Rikuo get hurt, "Please, just forget about me and freaking beat Tamazuki already! Don't mind if I get hurt, just **please**!"

Tamazuki put the Devil's Hammer closer to my neck, I put my eyes on the sword, cautious of it, "You're wasting your breath, Kirei-chan. Why don't you just be quiet and let him be? If he wants to be an idiot and die, so be it." He said.

"Kirei…" I turned my head to Rikuo, he was still barely able to stand, but he managed to keep a smiling face on as he stared at me, "I promised I won't let anything happen to you, I'll keep that promise."

I had completely forgotten Rikuo's promise to me. He promised he would protect me, and if I know anything about Nura Rikuo, it was that he never breaks a promise.

"Tell me… do I look like I can still protect you?" He smiled.

I nodded. His smile widened, "And just knowing you still have faith in me… it helps a lot …" He stood up, sword pointed at Tamazuki, "I'll defeat you now and fulfill my promise to Kirei."


	10. Chapter 10

At what Rikuo said, my eyes widened. A small smile of hope crept onto my face.

"You're going to defeat me?" Tamazuki huffed at that, "I'd love to see you try."

"Hey, Jean! Over here!"

I looked to the right. A barely audible "Tai?" escaped my mouth.

"Yeah, I just wanted to tell you you're a Night yokai, you control anything that involves the dark, so you can control Rikuo's time as his night self." Tai informed.

"How?"

"You're the addict here, you should know how to control 'fear.'"

At that, he was gone.

_Damn you, Tai. _I sighed internally. Darn guy has the nerve to send me here then doesn't even want to help me?

Okay… so how do I control my "fear?"

My thoughts were cut, a small "Gah!" escaped Rikuo's lips as he fell to the ground. Tamazuki had thrown him back with the Devil's Hammer.

I disregarded my thoughts of wanting to control my "fear." I put my focus on Rikuo. I wanted to help him. Desperately. I want to help him win. Rikuo has to stay in his night form so he can beat Tamazuki, and I can help him do that. I don't care what the means are, I just want to help him.

At that, the sun rose. Rikuo's hair length was the same as the day form, only the color was the night form's.

"Looks like your time is up, Rikuo-kun." Tamazuki took a few steps closer to Rikuo, dragging me along because his arm was still on me, he put the Devil's Hammer to Rikuo's neck, "I'll ask you **one last **time, will you stand behind my Hyakki Yakou?" he bellowed.

"I decline." Rikuo smirked, his eyes hidden by his bangs, "Just the thought of exchanging Sakazuki with you… just the thought of walking behindthe likes of _you_… just the thought of seeing you lead with Kirei forcefully by your side… It makes me sick."

"Fine then." Tamazuki sighed, raising the sword, "Kirei, say good-bye to Nura Rikuo-kun."

My thoughts racing on how I could help Rikuo, I looked to the sky. Soon I saw it. The line of hope that Rikuo can grab onto. There it was, watching. It just stood there, the beautiful moon in the sky.

Seeing the moon, I came to a realization.

"There is a moon in the morning sky." I muttered distantly.

"What was that?"

I looked at Rikuo, my expression determined, "Rikuo, there is a moon in the morning sky, it just simply goes by unnoticed. And as long as I'm here, you havethat moon in the sky next to you."

Rikuo smirked and stood up, "I see…" he said, brandishing the Nenekirimaru, "Looks like there's more to you than I thought, Kirei."

As he moved, his wounds started to disappear and his hair grew longer.

I have come to understand what I am. I am a Night yokai, I control the night. To stand beside the Lord of Pandemonium is my reason for existing. Knowing this, I can use my power to sustain Rikuo's night form.

"As long as that moon is in the sky— as long as I have Kirei by my side, I can't be defeated by any yokai." He said, disappearing with Meikyoshisui.

At that, a smile made its way onto my face. "Rikuo." I muttered.

I felt a hand grab mine, soon I was pulled free from Tamazuki and I lightly thumped against Rikuo. Seems Tamazuki let his guard down, no?

"See? I told you I'd get you away from him." Rikuo smirked.

"You took longer than you promised." I laughed.

I tightened my grip on Rikuo's hand, I could feel "fear" exiting my hand as I did.

"Thank you, Kirei, for believing in me." He smiled.

"Let's not talk," I said, "Why don't you just defeat Tamazuki?"

I could see Tamazuki's one visible eye narrow. He was worried, he **knows **Rikuo can defeat him now.

What makes me happier is knowing that I'm helping him do it.


	11. Chapter 11

I let go of his hand, but allowed my "fear" to seep into Rikuo first.

He stepped forward, brandishing the Nenekirimaru. He was just… oozing confidence… and awesomeness…

I saw Tamazuki's one visible eye narrow, his eye tinted violet somewhat. _He can't win, can he_? I asked myself. There is a small possibility Tamazuki could win, I mean really, he has the **Devil's Hammer** in his hands.

But nevertheless, I put my trust in Rikuo. I know he can win. Since after all, he's Nura Rikuo.

**(Rikuo's POV)**

I felt Kirei's "fear" all over me.

It was strong, I could feel it. Just simply holding her hand allowed me to gain access to _that_ one technique. Kirei… she's strong. I like it. Maybe she'll make a better addition to my Hyakki than I thought, heck, maybe even a good wife. Oh what the hell am I thinking? Focus, Rikuo, focus. Defeat Tamazuki first, ask Kirei _that_ question later.

I stepped closer to Tamazuki, Nenekirimaru raised high above my head. "This is for all the people you hurt." I mumbled as I lower the sword.

As I lowered my blade, Tamazuki cut through me with the Devil's Hammer. "W-Waka!" Tsurara exclaimed.

Or at least he _thinks _he cut through me.

My body reassembled, not a scratch on me. I smirked inside at Tamazuki's reaction.

"Do it, Rikuo!" Kirei cheered.

Not like I'd show it, but it made me… _fan squeal… _inside. I mean really, _Kirei _cheering _me _on, I'm happy. Hey, don't judge me!

Disappearing through Meikyoshisui once more, I reappeared behind Tamazuki. As soon as he noticed me, I cut the Devil's Hammer straight out of his hand yet somehow managing to keep his hand intact.

"If you're going to make a Hyakki," I said as he fell to his knees, "At least care about the ones that cherish you."

It wasn't to sound cool or anything, I just had to say it. Tamazuki doesn't care about his Hyakki, he only sought their usefulness. For that, he has to be punished. I raised my sword above his head. A life for a life. Though I highly doubt one will be enough to repay thousands.

"R-Rikuo! Wait!"

I turned my head, "Kirei?"

**(Jean/Kirei'sPOV)**

"Don't kill him, Rikuo, he can make up for his sins in another way!" I protested. I didn't want Tamazuki dead, I mean seriously, you want him dead now when he can be so useful later in the Gokaidon House arc? Not like I could say that aloud or anything.

"How then?" Rikuo asked.

"Uh…" Now that I think about it, how can he make up for the sh*t he's caused? Oh, wait, Rikuo made him have a memorial service for those he killed. I'll just say that. "Have a memorial service for those he killed?"

"Sounds okay." Rikuo sighed, turning back to Tamazuki, "Okay, I'll let you live, but only on that condition, okay?"

**(Tamazuki's POV)**

"Sounds okay." Rikuo sighed, turning back to me, "Okay, I'll let you live, but only on that condition, okay?"

I mentally rolled my eyes, does he **honestly **expect me to do something as low as that?

Besides, who said I'm done? The Devil's Hammer is still within reach, I can just get it and cut the idiot down.

Then my attention turned to Kirei… Hmph. Little traitor. Oh well, at least I still have some uses for her. Besides, I _did _say I want her, right? There's still a little chance for me yet.

Rikuo sheathed his sword and walked back to Kirei, thinking I understood. Ha. Fool.

In a rather quick pace despite my current condition, I grabbed the Devil's Hammer. Aiming straight for Rikuo, who's back was turned to me. I have a straight shot for his heart— his death.

"Rikuo!" Kirei warned.

I raised the Devil's Hammer above the spot where Rikuo's heart rests. I then lowered the blade. Blood splattered on both Rikuo and I. Now the Devil's Hammer was shrieking with excitement as it sucked up the blood.

But sadly, who I stabbed wasn't Rikuo…

… it was Kirei.

**(Jean/Kirei's POV)**

I coughed out some blood. The Devil's Hammer driven straight through my vitals.

I had jumped in front of Rikuo at the last moment because I knew that he couldn't take out the Nenekirimaru in time for him to block the Devil's Hammer, so I used myself to shield him.

With the sword in me, I started to hear the screams and wails of the souls that reside in this rusty old sword. The shouts of confusion and anger, the screams of betrayal, the pleas to be saved, the cries to be released. It was all frightening. I looked at the blood dyed faces of the murdered Hyakki, all of them contorted in pain.

I felt sorry for them, but knowing I would soon end up the same, I just felt fear. How could Tamazuki wield this damn thing? The wielder could probably hear the sound the sword emitted, how could he even hold this and not go insane?

"Tch." Tamazuki drew back the sword.

My vitals destroyed, I was too weak to even stand. As soon as the sword was pulled out of me, I fell back, stunned while bleeding to my death.

"Kirei!" Rikuo said as he caught me.

My vision blurred, my head spun, I felt light all over. So this is dying, huh?

"Kirei, stay with me, please, Kirei!" Rikuo begged, squeezing my hand.

I focused my blurry vision on Rikuo's beautiful crimson eyes, he seemed scared. Scared to lose me? Nah. It couldn't be.

"Rikuo…" I muttered weakly.

"Kirei, please! Stay alive! Stay with **me**!"

_I'm sorry… but I can't…_

"Kirei! Please, don't die! KIREI!"

My vision blurred further. I could feel my life leaving me.

"KIREI! **KIREI**!" What am I feeling on my face? It feels wet… tears? _Tears? _Is Rikuo… **crying**? Over **me**?

"Kirei… please, don't die! I want you to stay alive! Please, Kirei!"

The last thing I saw behind blurry eyes was Rikuo's teary crimson red eyes. I sighed. I at least wanted to spend some time with him before my time here ends.

I stilled a small smile on my face. "**Kirei**! Stay alive! KIREI!"

After that, I saw only darkness.

"KIREI!"

* * *

It's almost over...


	12. Chapter 12

Huh? Where am I? Why is it so dark? Why am I surrounded by nothing?

Rikuo? Oh glob, Rikuo? Where are you? Wasn't I just dying in your arms? Why am I suddenly here? WHERE AM I?

"Jean."

I turned my head, Tai was standing there, a small plate of cake in his hands.

"Tai, where is this?" I asked, taking in the complete nothingness around me.

"It's your unit in Dreamland, every user has one. They use it during their dreamland time." He replied. He then handed me the plate of cake, "Have some cake, you accomplished the arc."

"B-But I'm dead, aren't I?"

"No, you just died in the anime. You're still as alive as ever in real life."

Relieved, I looked around, "Why is it so dark in here?"

"Because you haven't put anything in here yet, silly."

"Can I put some chairs?"

At that, two chairs appeared in front of me, a table in the middle. Surprised, I muttered "How…?"

"It's Dreamland, anything can happen." Tai said as he sat down. "Now finish your cake, you have to wake up in a few minutes."

"But what about Rikuo? I have to tell him I'm okay!"

"I can reset their memories so it's like you never met them."

"No! I don't want that! I want to see Rikuo and tell him I'm fine!"

"Alright, I'll arrange for it." He stood up, taking the cake plate from me. Scumbag hands me a cake and takes it before I even get to eat it.

A door appeared. He grabbed hold of it, "I'll see if I can, I'll tell you the result when you get to sleep."

So my world starts swirling again. My last thoughts before I blacked out again? Damn you, Tai. Damn you.

Xxx

"Wake UP! You're brother and dad are already dressed and waiting for you! " at that, I jumped out of bed. I hit my mom's jaw in the process.

"Ah! SORRY!" I said and tried to get out of the room as fast as possible. I'm not gonna get a happy mom soon. Thankfully it's my dad's day to drive.

I rushed down the stairs of the small house I call home and ran into the bathroom, quickly dressing down and taking a shower. By the time I'm done, I grabbed a towel off the rack and put my hair in it. I put on my bathrobe and ran up to my room again. I got dressed and headed downstairs, quickly eating breakfast.

"Sorry I'm late, I was too caught up in my dream!" I apologized as I reached the garage, where my little brother and my dad were waiting by the car.

Xxx

So I got to school, as soon as I got there, I got assaulted by my friend.

As usual, she approached me from behind and gently wrapped her arms around my neck, "Yo Jean!"

"Hey, April." I sighed.

"What's up, Jean? Why the sad face?" Asked April as she padded around to face me. She had chin length black hair and bangs that covered her forehead, as usual, her heart headband was placed in her hair. She also has slightly tan skin and light brown eyes.

"Nothing, just a dream I had about Rikuo."

"Really? What happened?" She nudged.

April and I are both crazy Nura fans, we love it so much that during anime conventions, we stalk the Nura booths and growl at anyone who dares to touch anything. Last week's anime con was hilarious, there was this guy who wanted to by a Rikuo nendo and when he reached out for it, April growled and the guy was so scared he backed into the Black Rock Shooter booth, thus crushing Mato Kuroi.

"Nothing much, I just had this dream that's about Rikuo and epic stuff happens."

"De bakit ka malungkot?" (Then why are you so sad?)

"Wala." (Nothing.) "All I want to tell you is that I was part of that dream and in the end I died, leaving Rikuo to cry over me."

"Weh! Di nga!" (Seriously?)

"Yeah."

"You left him, **Nura Rikuo**, crying over **your** death?"

"Oo nga, kulit mo." (**Yes. **You're annoying.)

At that, the bell rang. "Ah! We should go before we get late, our first class is Math, and Ms. Gonzales isn't really the 'You're-late? Just-take-your-seat' type!" April said, dragging me by the hand to our math class.

Xxx

As usual, classes were boring. And as soon as we got to lunch, April started to ask me about my dream again.

"Jeeeeeaaaaaan, just tell me about your dreeeeeeaaaaaam." She said. Yes, that's really how long the Es and As were in what she said.

"No."

"Jeeeeeeaaaaan."

"No means no, April."

"Whyyyyy?"

"Shut up and I'll let you listen to Ronald Knox's LIBERTY PARTY right now."

"Tell me about your dream!"

"NO." No _way _am I explaining everything. I'm leaving Project Dreamland as out of it as Inugami, Tamazuki and Rikuo having crushes on me.

"Jeaaaaaaaan."

"I said no."

"C'mon, please?"

"UGH! KULIT MO TALAGA NO?!" (You're really annoying, you know that?!) I suddenly exploded, fed up with April and her annoyingness.

At that, I grabbed my bag and stormed off to the lockers.

Xxx

I got my stuff from my locker and slammed the door shut.

There's only one thing on my mind: Rikuo. He must be crying his eyes out right now, I mean, really, I **died **in front of him, why wouldn't he be crying? I can't stand it. The thought of Rikuo's sadness is killing me! Dammit, Tai, you better get me back in there or I'll freaking kill you!

I hit my head on the locker. I allowed myself to lean on it. I held back tears as I think my thoughts. _Rikuo… I hope you're okay…_

"Oi! Jean! Why'd you suddenly explode in front of April like that?"

"I am **not **in the mood, Maria." I said in a deadly tone.

My other friend, Maria, had long brown hair that reached half of her back, she also has tan skin and dark brown eyes. She's also awfully tall for our age, so I had to look up to meet her face.

"What's wrong, huh, Jean?" She bellowed.

"I'm just depressed." I sighed, slinging my bag over my shoulder and walking away.

Xxx

I found myself in the comfort room. I looked into the mirror. I remembered that moment with Rikuo.

**Xxx**

_"Eh?" I looked at the mirror. At the reflection I saw, I screamed._

_My long black hair had turned translucent white, a few silver lines running along my locks. My dark brown eyes had become bright pink-red, my pupils slit. My already pale skin was paler. I would've refused to accept that it was me, but I was wearing the same uniform, so it had to be me._

_I looked to Rikuo, He was staring at me intently, "What are you really?" he asked, taking a cautious step towards me._

_"I don't know…" I muttered, my legs wobbling. "I'm human… I have been since I was born… how could I be a yokai…?"_

_This scared the hell out of me, as much as I dreamed to be a yokai so I could join the Shikoku Hachijuhyakki, this __**scared **__the __**hell **__out of me._

_What happened to me while I was sleeping?_

_"Kirei, be honest, what are you?" Rikuo asked._

_"I don't know…" I fell on my knees, shaking. "I don't know anymore…"_

_"Kirei…" _

_"Stop saying that name." I muttered, "My name isn't Kirei, it's—"_

_Before I said anything further, I thought about it. If I told Rikuo my real name, what'll happen? But Tamazuki did say use any means to get the info… Uh! Dammit, Jean! Get it together! Remember your orders!_

_"You were saying?" Rikuo nudged._

_"N-Nothing." I sighed, regaining my composure, "Never mind, I don't want to hear my name, I'm fine with going by Kirei."_

_"Kirei, huh?" He smirked at that, soon, I found his hand on my chin, prompting my head up so he could look at my eyes (where has that happened before?), "Such lovely eyes you have… I can see why your name is Kirei, 'beauty' suits you well."_

_I blushed. Does __**every **__guy here want me?_

_Stomach it. Tamazuki's orders, remember them. You have to follow them. If you don't want to die. __**Follow your orders**__._

_But honestly, can I really betray Rikuo? The character I practically worshipped? The guy that had looks that were second to Tamazuki? I don't know if I can, because again, I'm helping the __**bad guy**__ for no good reason._

_"Who are you?" I repeated. At least I could say his name, I'm starting to hate __**still **__having to play dumb._

_"My parade calls me Rikuo." He replied._

_"I see." I sighed, relieved I don't have to play dumb towards his name anymore. _

_After a few minutes of awkward silence, "Rikuo, do you have any weaknesses?" I muttered unconsciously._

_"Weaknesses?" He stared at me quizzically, but soon smirked. "I have many." He pulled my face closer, "One of them is __**you**__."_

_I could feel my face filling with blood. Stupid blush. Stupid blood, stop running to my face! "W-Why w-w-w-would you s-say that?" I stammered. What has been heard cannot be unheard._

_"Well… you're cute and also mysterious, I find that interesting." His smirk widened, "I want you."_

_My face cracked into an awkward grin. HOLY (BLEEP) DID NURA RIKUO JUST SAY __**HE WANTS**__**ME**__?!_

_"R-R-R-Rikuo… c-can you l-l-l-let go of m-me now?" I blushed. I was finding out more of __**my **__weaknesses than of Rikuo's._

_"Hmm… I'd rather not, I like you this way." He said tauntingly. Dammit, man! Are even youtrying to kill me with a nosebleed?_

_"Ah!" I squeaked as he pushed me, I landed on his bed with him on top of me, inside, I was like 'KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHHHHHHH!'_

_"I'm sure of it," Rikuo smirked, leaning in closer and bringing his head to my neck, I turned redder than a tomato! "I really want you…" He said against my skin._

_Tamazuki was right, he and Rikuo really are alike. Both hot, both sexy (;D), both leaders of demons, both perverts who apparently want to steal my virginity before I'm even 18._

_I tried to struggle under him, but he apparently pinned my wrists down with a firm grip. "R-Rikuo! Get off of me!"_

**Xxx**

So help me, I looked at the mirror again. I saw my yokai form. No, really. I saw it, my form with white hair and pink-red eyes.

_Rikuo… Rikuo… I know you're just a character but… I saw it in your eyes, you had emotions… you cared… Rikuo… please… let me see you again… let me tell you I'm alright…_

My thoughts were shattered as the school bell rang. Damn. I don't feel like going to classes. But seeing as I don't want to get in trouble, I went to my classes any way.

But before I left the comfort room, I glanced at the mirror. I was back to my normal self in the reflection.

_It's all just a dream created by Tai and Project Dreamland… Rikuo is just a character… But I saw it in his eyes, he cared about me._

Xxx

As soon as I got home, I dropped onto my bed. Maybe I could continue my dreams now?

Oh wait, I have homework. Meh. I don't care. What I **want **to do is to sleep so I can see Rikuo again.

I turned onto my side and stared at the neatly filed set of Nurarihyon no mago mangas cramped on a row in my cabinet.

I stood up and reached for volume number 6, where the battle with Rikuo and Tamazuki was. I browsed through the pages and found the part where Rikuo defeats Tamazuki. There's that moment all over again.

I stared at the page intently. My memories from my Dreamland time running.

**Xxx**

_I coughed out some blood. The Devil's Hammer driven straight through my vitals. _

_I had jumped in front of Rikuo at the last moment because I knew that he couldn't take out the Nenekirimaru in time for him to block the Devil's Hammer, so I used myself to shield him._

_With the sword in me, I started to hear the screams and wails of the souls that reside in this rusty old sword. The shouts of confusion and anger, the screams of betrayal, the pleas to be saved, the cries to be released. It was all frightening. I looked at the blood dyed faces of the murdered Hyakki, all of them contorted in pain. _

_I felt sorry for them, but knowing I would soon end up the same, I just felt fear. How could Tamazuki wield this damn thing? The wielder could probably hear the sound the sword emitted, how could he even hold this and not go insane?_

_"Tch." Tamazuki drew back the sword. _

_My vitals destroyed, I was too weak to even stand. As soon as the sword was pulled out of me, I fell back, stunned while bleeding to my death._

_"Kirei!" Rikuo said as he caught me. Shot before I reached the ground, nice catch._

_My vision blurred, my head spun, I felt light all over. So this is dying, huh? _

_"Kirei, stay with me, please, Kirei!" Rikuo begged, he was squeezing my hand._

_I focused my blurry vision on Rikuo's beautiful crimson eyes, he seemed scared. Scared to lose me? Nah. It couldn't be. _

_"Rikuo…" I muttered weakly._

_"Kirei, please! Stay alive! Stay with __**me**__!"_

I'm sorry… but I can't…

_"Kirei! Please, don't die! KIREI!"_

_My vision blurred further. I could feel my life leaving me. _

_"KIREI! __**KIREI**__!" What am I feeling on my face? It feels wet… tears? _Tears_? Is Rikuo… __**crying**__? Over __**me**__?_

_"Kirei… please, don't die! I want you to stay alive! Please, Kirei!"_

_The last thing I saw behind blurry eyes was Rikuo's teary crimson red eyes. I sighed. I at least wanted to spend some time with him before my time here ends._

_I stilled a small smile on my face. "__**Kirei**__! Stay alive! KIREI!"_

_After that, I saw only darkness._

_"KIREI!"_

**Xxx**

"Jean, dinner!" My mom called from downstairs.

Sighing, I placed the book on my bed. I tried to still myself as I went down the staircase, my family and friends don't need to know about what happened in Project Dreamland.


End file.
